Shikamaru and His Hermione
by tezike
Summary: im no good at wrting a grabbing summery... but still, i got your attention. NOW READ!Its an x-over between Naruto and Harry Potter. it will focus mainly on Shikamaru and Hermione obviously


**A/N: overall a sucky chapter. i had to have some back story. Horrible grammer, i know. i was racing with time. i have projects at school. you know. got to keep a 3.7. And please don't flame me on how bad the grammer was and some minor transition error. i would flame myself if i could. i will probably edit it later.**

The great Albus Dumbledore was embracing for the worst; twelve years of planning had led to that one day, June 22, 12:42 A.M. in the supreme office of the American Embassy Of wizardry. The office was quite and worm. Many people were there, most were too unimportant to mention. A quiet rap came from the door. It was Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys.

"Come in Rubius," said Dumbledore. The door opened. Hagrid entered the room with a letter at hand

"Here you go Mr. Dumbledore." Hagid stretched his massive hands to Dumbledore, handing him the letter.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dumbledore turned around to address the rest of the people in the room. All hushed conversation ended.

"Here in my hand is the letter which entails the product of the hard work of Yondaime Hokage, the Longbottems and James and Lilly Potters, whose son Harry is in the safety of close relatives. This Letter from Hatake Kakashi and Sirius Black is the report of the whereabouts of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Hushed whispers filled the room after the dark lord's name was uttered.

Dumbledore opened the letter and read out loud to the rest of the Order Of the Phoenix.

"Dear Mr. Dumbledore.

There isn't much time.

Hatake and I have infiltrated the dark lords hide out.

As it turned Voldemort has in fact carried out his plans if you are not aware.

I believe that James Lilly and poor Harry have perished,

But it seems that Voldemort is no more.

As of now we have gathered that he has no human body.

Hatake has issued his ANBU black opps. to scavenge for any more information.

Hatake presumes that the dark lord has a hokurux out there.

He thinks there is no way a human can last as a ghostly substance for that long.

We have come to a conclusion that Voldemort will be back,

And his primary target will be Harry Potter.

We guess that harry will be safe at his aunt and uncle's place at Little Wingings for the moment,

And if all goes well and he enter the doors of Hogwarts we think he will need some added

security. Hatake proposed that he send four guards, all of which would be Harry's age.

We also suggest that the other child with the demon be sent to Hogwarts just for Kicks

Sirius Black

When Dumbledore finished the letter the room was substantially quieter. The Order dared not make a sound. Everyone was left to think. It was True James and Lilly Potter were dead.

Indeed Voldemort was dead, but was the sacrifice worth it? Was the death of James and Lilly Potter worth the destruction of the greatest dark lord of the known magical world? Allthese questions ran through Dumbledore's mind.

Dumbledore sighed then looked to Hagid. "I would like you to retrieve Harry Potter I believe Sirius might do something radical with him." Dumbledore chuckled trying to lighten the mood in the all too dark hose of Black.

"that was pointless. I knew James would die. All I wanted to know was if he went down with a fight," erupted Mad eye moody who was in the corner, quiet for most of the night.

A young Lupin smiled forcefully. "My friend would never submit himself that easily he would have at least severed someone's arm or something."

Mad eye moody was no content with the werewolf's answer. He sat in his corner for the rest of that night mumbling in anger.

Dumbledore left the house in search for the aunt and uncle of harry. The rest of the order left the house, they ha nothing to be afraid if. In fact the main objective of the Order was complete. They had no purpose to be in it any longer. They had fought there battle and won.

oOooOOOooOo

\

"Sarutobi Sensei, Sarutobi sensai. The ambassador from the magical world of Britain has come," said a younger and slightly less perverted Ebisu.

The Third Hokage of the hidden leaf village sat in his office sitting contently with the usual pipe in his mouth, brown with unreadable, faded characters around the brim. The hokage looked up at Ebisu and smiled.

"Please Let him in," grunted Sarutobi. A big Ebony man entered the room. He had a gold loop earring on his left ear. He was bald and strong looking.

"Ahh, Kingsley Shacklebolts, what is the news from dear old Dumbledore."

"The dark lord Voldemort has been vanquished for the moment," Kingsley Said with a smile. It was late dawn and the office of the hokage was glazed with an orangey yellow glow causing Sarutobi's dark eyes to be illuminated. It truly was a start to a good day.

"but," continued Kinsley, "there was a price"

Sarutobi looked up "at what cost?"

"James and Lilly Potter," confirmed the auror. Sarutobi thought back rolling his eyes to the right matching faces with. "oh yes that fine couple that was with the black fellow Black the other day. Why that was not, but 4 days ago. They were a lovely couple. Pity I never got to see their young son, Harry.

"Harry Potter lived through the attacks. Reports say he in fact was the one that miraculously defeated Lord Voldemort." Kinglsey smiled at Sarutobi's surprise.

"I guess that child could give a Uchiha a run for his money," joked Sarutobi. Kingsley sort of understood the joke. He was familiar with the Uchiha since he was put in a covert mission with Uchiha named Itachi not too long ago. His skills were exemplary.

"Would you like full detailed account of the events that took place at Godric's Hollow"? asked the auror.

"Why of course I would. Such a solemn time, but still there is a toll that must be paid. Sad you don't see through h the eyes of a ninja. Then maybe you might know why we think like we think."

Yet again Kingsley understood. There were many times in his mission with itachi in which he was left behind without even a thought.

The sun had risen higher into the sky. The office's color morphed from the pale orangey glow to an angelic yellow coating of sunlight.

Kingsley told the Hokage everything that happened on then that Halloween night.

**sucked **


End file.
